Demo
by DragonWithHeart
Summary: Es una especia de Demo para un Fic de Glee. no es nada interesante, salvo, quiza, por las canciones que elegui, denme su opinion!


Lo decidí, hare un fanfic de Glee! Todos con el coro de ND!

Este cap no es muy interesante, es como una especie de prueba, asi que díganme que opinan

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la televisora FOX

* * *

><p>El Sr. Shue entro a la sala de ensayos donde todo el club glee lo estaba esperando, ansiosos. Era viernes y todos querían ir a sus casas ya, estaban cansados, pues había sido una semana agotadora. No tenían gansa de que el Sr. Shue los hiciera cantar ''canciones de adultos''<p>

-Buenas tardes muchachos-dijo el profesor, que fue recibido con malas caras de todos, menos de Rachel, claro, ella era así de entusiasta-se que están cansados por eso, hoy los dejara relajarse y cantaran lo que quieran… pero quiero que el lunes vuelvan como nuevos ¿De acuerdo?-todos asintieron un poco mas aliviados y asintieron. Se escucho un ''SI'' entusiasta y todos miraron a Kurt-¿Quieres empezar Kurt? Pregunto el profesor.

-Absolutamente, ¿Finn podrías ayudarme con la batería y Puck con la guitarra? ¡Tengo las canción perfecta para relajar a todos!.-Se acerco a su hermanastro y Noah y les susurro que canción iba a cantar. Puck se colgó la guitarra, Finn se sentó en la batería y Kurt comenzó a cantar.

_Wake up in the morning with a head like 'What ya done?'_

_This used to be the life but I don't need another one_

''_Good luck cutting nothing, carrying on, you wear them growns''_

_So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down?_

Comenzó a bailar y Santana y Britanny lo siguieron enseguida, haciendo pasos divertidos y rápidos.

_So I play along when I hear that favorite song_

_I'm gonna be the one who gets it right_

_You better know when you're swinging 'round the room_

_Looks like magic's solely yours tonight_

Estas ves todos se pararon, porque el estribillo de la canción era muy conocido. Hicieron piruetas y aplaudían mientras cantaban.

_But I don't feel like dancing_

_When the Young Kurt Hummel plays_

_My heart could take a chance_

_But my two feets can't find the way_

_You think that I could muster up a little soft_

_Shoop devil sway_

_But I don't feel like dancin'_

_No sir, no dancing today_

Esta vez el verso lo canto Rachel, ya que uno de sus padres era fanático del grupo, y esta canción en particular la sabia de memoria.

_Cities come and cities go just like the old empires_

_When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile._

_You got so many colours make a blind man so confused._

_Then why cant I keep up when youre the only thing I lose?_

_So I'll just pretend that I know which way to bend_

_And I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're mine._

_Just please understand, when I see you clap your hands_

_If you stick around I'm sure that you'll be fine._

Y entonces todos, incluido el Sr. Shue, cantaron el resto de la canción

_But I don't feel like dancing_

_When the Young Kurt Hummel plays_

_My heart could take a chance_

_But my two feets can't find the way_

_You think that I could muster up a little soft_

_Shoop devil sway_

_But I don't feel like dancin'_

_No sir, no dancing today_

_You can't make me dance around_

_But your two-step makes my chest pound._

_Just lay me down as you blow it away into the shimmer light._

_But I don't feel like dancing_

_When the Young Kurt Hummel plays_

_My heart could take a chance_

_But my two feets can't find the way_

_You think that I could muster up a little soft_

_Shoop devil sway_

_But I don't feel like dancin'_

_No sir, no dancing today_

-Bien, perfecto, Kurt,-lo alago el profesor-muy buena elección. Creo que eso les hizo bien a todos, incluyéndome-dijo el hombre con un sonrisa- ¿Alguno mas que quiera aprovechar ahora y deleitarnos con su voz?-los alumnos rieron-¿Alguien?

-Yo Mr. Shue!-dijo Britanny- Quiero cantar una de mis favoritas!

-Muy bien Britanny, dile a los muchachos que canción es y cántala.

Como hizo Kurt, ella se acerco a los muchachos y les susurro a canción, (en realidad les dicto algunos tonos y acordes, puesto que ellos no la conocían) se puso en el centro la canción comenzó.

_Last night I had enough of you, I put on the__brakes_

_And I could tell you took it hard, it was all over your face_

_That you were slipping and flipping, but here is the sitch_

_I signed up for a man, but you are just a bitch_

Todos la miraron extrañados, absolutamente nadie conocía esa conocía esa canción. _  
><em>

_You should know that I love you a lot__  
><em>_But I just can't date a dude with a vag__  
><em>_When we fell in love, you made my heart drop__  
><em>_Then you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop__  
><em>_But you cry 'bout this and whine about that_

_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

_Yeah, I think you're hot, I think you're alright_

_But you're acting like a chick__all the time_

_You were cool and now you're__not just__like that__  
><em>_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

O eran ellos, o ella había cantado ''Cuando coseches un pera podrás llamarme de vuelta''. Suspiraron, así era Britanny, al menos el ritmo era divertido. Algunos (como Kurt), comenzaron a moverse al rimo de la música.

_When I first met you (__Panties__dropping!)_

_Everytime I saw you (It was on and!)_

_One day__you asked if we could just talk_

_And that's the reason why I'm walking_

_If I am honest, I'm just not hooked on your phonics_

_I'm not trying to be rude or crude_

_I just wanted one thing from you_

_And you got confused_

Esta vez si hubo un poco más de apoyo por parte del grupo. Y comenzaron a golpear las sillas al ritmo de la canción. Mike y Santana se pararon a bailar cuando comenzó el estribillo.

_You should know that I love you a lot__  
><em>_But I just can't date a dude with a vag__  
><em>_When we fell in love, you made my heart drop__  
><em>_Then you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop__  
><em>_But you cry 'bout this and whine about that_

_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

_Yeah, I think you're hot, I think you're alright_

_But you're acting like a chick__all the time_

_You were cool and now you're__not just__like that__  
><em>_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

_Grow a pear, you can call me back_  
><em><span>When you grow a pear, you can call me back<span>_  
><em><span>Grow a pear, you can call me back<span>_  
><em><span>And no, I don't want to see your mangina<span>_  
><em><span>When you grow a pear, you can call me back<span>_

Todos se pararon nuevamente y comenzaron a bailar a lo tonto, como si estuvieran en algún club o en un baile. Se reian, y algunas parejas, (o, mejor dicho, la pareja: Finn y Reachel) se deban algún que otro beso travieso.

_You should know that I love you a lot__  
><em>_But I just can't date a dude with a vag__  
><em>_When we fell in love, you made my heart drop__  
><em>_Then you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop__  
><em>_But you cry 'bout this and whine about that_

_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

_Yeah, I think you're hot, I think you're alright_

_But you're acting like a chick__all the time_

_You were cool and now you're__not just__like that__  
><em>_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

Britanny termino de cantar y se sentó, luego hablaron un poco sobre las regionales y el dio por terminada la clase.

* * *

><p>Ojala les allá gustado, es una prueba, ya que nunca escribí sobre ellos así que no esperen mucha profundidad.<p>

Las canciones son: Don't Feel Like Dancin' - Scissors Sisters y Grow A Pear - Ke$ha

Los quiero ^^


End file.
